Full Circle
by DeanBean
Summary: Looks like your gonna be leaving town without me Sammy.....One Town, One Tape, Seven Days
1. Prolouge

_**Full Circle**_

**Summary** – _When a video tape is watched and seven days later people start to die in a small town how will the problem be solved, and how much blood will be shed before it is?_

**Rating** – **T** _gore and swearing will be throughout (not my fault the boys have a potty mouth)_

**Disclaimer** – _If I owned Supernatural would I be sitting here right now?_

_

* * *

_

_Dallas Texas, 10:35pm, 10.11.06_

Mary walked out of the local video store with the red plastic bag clutched in her firm grasp as the wind blew strong. Mary had shoulder length brown hair, her complexion was sun kissed, and she wore the bare minimum of make-up on her slender face. She wrapped her arms around her midsection to try and prevent the wind from chilling her any further. She was wearing a yellow top with a pair of light blue jeans, converse and a brown coat. She shivered and quickened her step up the hill that led to her house that stood at the top. Her house was not small, yet not huge either; the shutters were blue and gave a historic feel as they sat opened on top of the pristine white house. Mary jogged slightly up the porch steps before pulling out her house key and opening the door and shutting it firmly behind her. She pulled off her jacket and breathed in the warm scent of the house that was only present after the cold had run its icy fingers all over your nose and left it tinted pink.

Mary now sat in front of the large television in her living room, her legs pulled under her with a blanket strewn over them. She held the remote in her hand and pressed the play button and watched as the screen flickered to life. A series of clips shot onto the screen; a woman in front of a mirror, a man on a chair and several other disturbing images, the last of which was what seemed to be a ring before the short film stopped. Mary stared at the screen wondering what the hell that had been, and who the hell would want to watch that crap; she was suddenly brought from her thoughts by the shrill ringing of the telephone. She reached behind herself onto the table that stood beside the couch and grabbed the cordless phone and placed it to her ear,

"Hello?" she said in an irritated tone, her thoughts still reeling at _that stupid movie,_

"You will die in seven days…" Mary held the phone away from her as if it was the gateway to hell itself, and stared, wondering who the strange and chilling voice belonged to. She quickly tossed the phone on the opposite side of the couch and flicked the channel over to cable and began channel surfing for something worthwhile to watch.

_

* * *

__Dallas Texas, 10:47AM, 17.11.06_

Sam and Dean sat inside a small diner on the outskirts of Dallas. The walls were a musky colour and both Sam and Dean were sure that if they looked hard enough they would find that the original colour was somewhere between an eggshell and a light cream. There were several booths that lined the small diner, all a dusky red colour, having faded over time and use, and similar coloured chairs lined the counter that too was a dusky red, although it also had many other stains that one would presume to be a split cup of coffee, although many people would not dwindle on this novelties, and these people were like Dean and Sam. The two brothers shared a booth that sat in the back corner of the diner on either side. Sam had his laptop placed beside his plate of pancakes and he would let his gaze flicker from the screen every few minutes to lift more of the soft and yummy cloud like substance into his mouth, and would occasional follow that down with a sip from his coffee. Dean sat across from Sam, his eyes flickering from the cup of coffee in his hand; he had not ordered anything of a substantial substance other than a piece of buttered toast as his stomach may protest after the previous nights activities with a Mr Jack and a Mr Daniels when he was 'celebrating' a success in their last hunt; and let his eyes wonder over the waitress who's legs ran for _day's, _and her cleavage that managed to be in Deans face every time she poured him a coffee; even if the cup was an arms length away. Suddenly Sam got an excited look on his face as he finished reading the article that was broadcast on the LCD screen of his laptop,

"Hey, I think I just found us our next gig," Sam said and turned his head in time to watch Dean force his away from said waitress who was casually bending over to pick up her pen, her skirt that was _way_ too short, just got shorter. Dean eventually averted his gaze to Deans with a grin,

"Speak to me Sammy," Dean said, his grin growing wider at the look of annoyance that crossed his brothers' features,

"Get this," Sam said and unconsciously lowered his voice before carrying on with the details of his tip at their next hunt, "In the past week and a half three teenagers have died, friends and relatives reporting that the victims seemed on edge and paranoid before they died. But get this, when they died all of their faces were deformed," Sam gave a quizzical expression at Deans eye roll at the exaggeration the media put on things, "but the doctors can't explain why the victims died, they were all young, healthy, and in the prime of their life"

"Sam it could a number of things causing these deaths," Dean said and Sam gave him a knowing look,

"Name one" Sam said his face already taking on the '_I told you so'_ stature,

"…Drugs, they make you paranoid, maybe that's why they were acting weird before they died, boy-wonder" Dean said with a triumphant look on his face, but it wavered slightly when Sam spoke again,

"How does that explain the deaths Dean?" Sam questioned and Dean opened his mouth to answer before closing it again, "I think something funny is goin' on here; and not your usual _ha-ha_ funny, but our type of supernatural funny" Sam finished his face now looking more serious.

Dean let out a grunt before replying, "Fine. Lets check this out but if your wrong," Dean said before pushing himself out of his seat and looking up at Sam, "I'm gonna kick your ass"

Sam just smiled to himself as he threw a few bills down on the table before following Dean out of the diner, and he couldn't stop himself from goading his brother, knowing that Dean would poke fun at Sam if it was Dean that was right,

"And by the way Dean," Sam said in a serious voice that made Dean turn to look at him.

"That was a beautiful impression of a fish ya' did back there" Sam said with a chuckle that was caught short as Dean whacked him upside the head and he gave Sam a look that clearly said, _'do you see me laughing?'_, and this just spurred Sam to laugh even more as he opened the door to the passenger side of Deans beloved Impala Chevy,

"That right laugh it up geek-boy, but you do know I'm gonna kick your ass for this" Dean said over the top of the car and couldn't hide the small smirk that graced his lips on the look of realization crossed Sam's features and stilled his laughing. Dean let out a small sigh of a laugh as he closed the door to the Impala and turned the radio on and increased the volume at the blanched look that Sam had on his face as AC/DC blared from the worn speakers.

Dean pulled the car out of the space and began the start of their next hunt with 'Back on Black' blaring in his ears and a smile gracing his features, and unbeknown to him, this hunt was going to be one to remember….


	2. Day One

_**Full Circle**_

**Summary** – _When a video tape is watched and seven days later people start to die in a small town how will the problem be solved, and how much blood will be shed before it is?_

**Rating** – **T** _gore and swearing will be throughout (not my fault the boys have a potty mouth)_

**Disclaimer** – _If I owned Supernatural would I be sitting here right now?_

**

* * *

**

**DAY ONE**

Dean pulled the Impala up along side the curb and turned the engine off. After leaving the diner Dean and Sam had went to the library and did more extensive research on the three victims. Sam had hacked into the police reports and had pulled up photos of the three victims; both Sam and Dean couldn't hold back the gasp of horror and surprise that left their lips, they had never seen anything like it before and Dean was pretty sure if he had have ate more than a slice of toast for breakfast it would be making a second appearance on the old oak table the brothers were situated at. Dean was sure that the newspapers had been exaggerating, but after seeing the photos for himself he thought that they didn't hit the nail on the head, _hell they didn't even hit the thumb that held the nail in place!_

"My God," Sam said as he finally pulled his gaze away from the police photos, "what could have done this?" Sam asked his older brother, hoping that he held the answers to the horrific happenings of the small town. Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh trying to dislodge the images from his mind. He quickly ran through a list of things that could do this to a person, mentally checking off the things that it couldn't be before he finally voiced his opinions,

"Best guess is a vengeful spirit, maybe we could check see if anything has happened like this before" Dean said as he looked Sam in the eyes with his 'all about the hunt' face in place.

"Sure, let me just get the obits…" Sam said as he typed frantically away at the abused keyboard of his laptop, "Well, this could take a while so, maybe you could go over the reports on the three victims again, make sure we didn't miss anything the first time 'round" Sam said to Dean, only breaking his concentration from the screen to jut his chin in the direction of the print-outs of the reports of the three victims.

Dean pulled the several pages closer to himself and pushed his sleeved up past his elbows and let his gaze fall onto the first of the many pages, and began to read over the information even more carefully, especially since he was sure he hadn't came across this before.

Several hours later and Dean was extremely bored. He had scrutinized over the victims reports several times, watched as Sam delved into the orbits for the entire town of Dallas for the past fifty or so years, became bored of watching boy-wonder and finally settled on walking around the library; sure it wasn't massive but it was big enough for him to walk around, and he was getting restless of having to sit still for so long, like a puppy made to stay inside when it was raining outside. Dean had his hands in his worn jean pockets and he was looking at all of the books that took habitant in the dusty shelves, wondering how Sam could have went to college and been around all of these books all day long…how Sam could go and leave him and Dad…Dean quickly stopped the path that his thoughts were traveling down; Sam was here and he had made clear that he was going to stay. Dean let a small smile grace his lips as he thought how happy he was that he had Sammy with him; now all he needed was to find John and they would be a family again. Suddenly Dean heard voices coming from the row next to him and he listened to the hushed voices of the occupants; sure Dean Winchester was not a gossipy kinda guy, but something about the tone of the voices made the hunter in him stand deadly still and concentrate on the words that were being spoken,

"She said that someone phoned her and said…" the hushed voice of a teenage girl said, and Dean strained to hear the nest words but they were whispered to the other occupant and he couldn't hear even as he tried in vain. He heard a shocked gasp, and he could even detect a hint of fear, before the primary speaker began to talk once again, "and that was exactly a week before Mary…died" the last words were spoken in a softer and sadder voice but Dean paid no attention to this as something about what the girl had just said sparked a thought in his head.

Dean walked quickly back to the table were Sam sat dejectedly over the laptop, still scrolling through various names and dates. Dean walked over to the oak table and didn't even take a seat as he lifted up the several print-out pages of the three victims and started to flick through them before he held one up triumphantly with a grin gracing his lips. Sam stared at Dean wondering what it was he had discovered on his walk around the small library,

"What is it?" Sam asked as Dean held out a page for him to take. Sam took the page and looked at the name, "Mary-Anne Armstrong?" Sam asked with confusion,

Dean looked over to the door where he saw two teenage girls leaving and he remembered the conversation he had overheard, _cause there was no way that Dean Winchester was an eavesdropper_, and turned back to Sam, "I think we just found our starting point" Dean said before lifting his black jacket off of the back of the chair he had been sitting in, and therefore stating to Sam, without the use of words, that it was time to leave this dinky little library.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up along side the curb and turned the engine off. The house that they were now sitting outside was at the top of a hill; though not steep, still high enough to cause damage if you were unlucky enough to fall down. The house belonged to the parents of Mary-Anne Armstrong, victim number three. It had a long pathway that led the way to several steps up to a white porch that circled the entire building, adding to its' charm. Sam and Dean walked along path to the house; they had stopped of at a motel not far from the library that they had been researching in, and they were now both dressed in suits as they decided that going for members of the state police would help get them more answers than a nosey newspaper reporter, sniffing around for the most interesting story. Sam walked ahead of Dean and knocked the door gently but still firm enough to be heard, yet not loud enough to seem demanding and obnoxious. They waited for a few moments before the door opened to reveal a rather large man in his fifties.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the man asked in a deep voice, laced with pain and a loss still fresh. The man was roughly 6foot 3 and was a heavyset man with a beard and would have seemed scary and ignorant had it not been for the gentle tone in his voice, which was at the present moment lost behind the other emotions that were lacing his speech. Sam quickly extended his hand to the man and gave him a firm handshake,

"I'm Officer Harris and this is Officer Rodgers," Sam said as he indicated to Dean with a tilt of his head, and the man extended his hand which Dean shook also, "We are very sorry for your loss, but the State Police have to look into cases such as this". The man moved aside to let Sam enter with Dean close behind before he shut the door and directed them into the living room where they sat down on a large couch and Mr. Armstrong sat on an armchair off to the right, before he began speaking again,

"What do you mean, 'Cases such as this'?" Mr. Armstrong asked with a confused and weary expression on his face,

"Mr. Armstrong, the cause of your daughters' death was quite unusual, even the doc's couldn't explain what happened. There have been other instances like this and we want to get to the bottom of it before someone else gets hurt," Dean said with a determined look on his features. Mr. Armstrong stood up out of his seat, closely followed by the two brothers'. He stepped forward so that he was standing dangerously close to Dean, enough to seem threatening, yet not enough for Dean to react.

"Too bad you didn't come and harass some other family, sort this mess out before my little girl died!" Mr. Armstrong shouted, glaring down at Dean who was at least three-inches shorter, yet this did not frighten Dean in the slightest, he had dealt with bigger fuglier things in his life. Sam quickly shot his brother a disapproving glance before discreetly stepping in between the two men, the fact that he was taller than both giving him an advantage so that he could diffuse the situation.

"I am very sorry for my partner here, but sometimes it takes a lot of loss before we get sent down here to deal with things" Sam said with his gentlest most, 'I-am-the-sweetest-and-most-genuine-person-you-will-ever-meet' face, in conjunction with his puppy dog eyes for good measure, and he was satisfied when he saw the man visibly relax.

"Sorry, it's just, I miss her so much" Mr. Armstrong said, his voice cracking and tears coming to his eyes. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and used the same reassuring voice as before,

"Would it be okay if me and my partner here had a look around?" Sam asked while indicating with a jerk of his head to Dean who had now moved back slightly, "see if we could find anything that might aid in our investigation"

Slowly Mr. Armstrong nodded his head and Sam gave him a smile, and Dean a nod of the head. Mr. Armstrong sat back down in the armchair that he had been previously occupying and Sam walked out into the large hallway followed by Dean.

When Sam and Dean were out of earshot Sam grabbed Dean roughly by his arm, only to have Dean shake it off just as roughly, with a scowl on his face,

"Hey, watch it!" Dean scolded as he rubbed at the spot on his upper arm where Sam had grabbed him. Sam leaned his head down so that he was closer to Dean and whispered so that Mr. Armstrong couldn't here,

"What the hell was that about!?" Dean gave Sam a confused look, "We really need to work on your people skills" Sam said with the shake of the head as they walked up the stairs and across the landing,

"What, I have good people skills" Dean said with a look of hurt on his face. Sam looked at Dean and let out a laugh,

"Hustling poor people out of their money at pool does not count as good people skills" Sam said with a small laugh as he small the grin that broke out on Deans' face. Dean quickly grabbed the door handle to what was obviously Mary's room; _the sign on the door kinda gave it away_, and held it open for Sam, making a sweeping motion with his arm and bending slightly at the waist indicating for Sam to enter first. Sam just rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, your such a gentleman Dean" Sam said in a sarcastic voice as he walked into the room and glanced around the room before opening the top drawer of Mary's bedside table,

"The ladies seem to think so" Dean said his grin growing bigger and bigger at Sam's eye roll and obvious discomfort at the thought of Dean's sexual escapades.

"Hurry up and start looking for something that could help us out" Sam said as he flicked through a notebook before putting it back in the drawer when he was satisfied that it wasn't of any help.

Dean walked over to the cabinet where Mary's television sat, along with a range of DVD's; all were of the soppy teenage girly films that one would expect to find in a teenage girls room. Dean was just going to pass it off as useless when something caught his eye; a DVD called 'The Ring' sat on top of the pile. Dean opened the case and found a standard disc with the name of the film on it, but Dean's trained eye caught the insignia under the title; it was a five pointed star, and therefore it caught Dean's interest. Dean closed the case and put it inside his jacket pocket before turning around to Sam,

"Come on, we better get going. Don't want pop's getting suspicious do we?" Dean asked and Sam nodded his head before following Dean back out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. Dean didn't bother to tell Sam about the DVD; what was the point if it turned out to be nothing, and if it did then he would tell Sam. The brother quickly thanked Mr. Armstrong and walked back over to the Impala before driving back off down the hill into the town again.

* * *

It was late at night and Dean was sitting at the end of the bed that was nearest the door of the motel room that they would be staying in for the duration of this hunt. He was dressed in a pair of grey sweat bottoms and a black t-shirt. Sam was in the bathroom having a shower; Dean had made sure to get his shower first so that he could check out the DVD without Sam there to bother him. He put the DVD into the player that was attached to the TV/DVD combo and pressed play. He waited several moments before several images flickered onto the small screen; a woman was brushing her hair, a man on a chair that was on the ceiling, and various other equally disturbing images, even for Dean. The final picture that lit the screen was a white ring of light before the screen returned to black, the dust showing up once again on the dirty motel room television. The DVD had only stopped for a few moments when the phone rang; Dean's features took on a confused expression before he walked over to the phone that was sitting on the bedside table that was positioned between the two beds. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, and he was about to open his mouth to speak when he heard a voice, muffled and defiantly not natural,

"You will die in seven days" before the line went dead. Dean stared at the phone as it was possessed before he slammed it down onto the handset. Just then Sam decided to come back out of the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of navy sweat bottoms and a white t-shirt, still towel drying his shaggy hair,

"Did I hear phone ring? Who was calling?" he asked as he looked over at Dean with a neutral expression on his face which suddenly changed to one of concern when Dean turned to face him; his nose had a small trail of blood trickling from it, causing a small river along his top lip, "Dean why is your nose bleeding?!" he said his voice raising slightly in concern as he walked quickly over to where his big brother was standing. Dean lifted a hand to his nose and looked at his fingers as they came away soaked in blood,

Dean let out a small laugh, albeit a humorless laugh, and looked up at Sam with a look of worry across his features, "Think I know something about the deaths Sam"


	3. Day One Cont

_**Full Circle**_

**Summary** – _When a video tape is watched and seven days later people start to die in a small town how will the problem be solved, and how much blood will be shed before it is?_

**Rating** – **T** _gore and swearing will be throughout (not my fault the boys have a potty mouth)_

**Disclaimer** – _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**DAY ONE CONT.**

* * *

_Dean let out a small laugh, albeit a humorless laugh, and looked up at Sam with a look of worry across his features, "Think I know something about the deaths Sam"_

Sam stared at his Dean. There was a small trickle of blood running under his nose and across his top lip; it was now smeared across his face and his hand as Dean looked at Sam; his face was somewhat apologetic and Sam was damn sure he was gonna find out why.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me Dean?" Sam said, his voice rising slightly as Dean looked towards the floor.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but closed it again knowing that he should choose his words carefully, '_hey Sam, I think I just watched the movie and reason why all of these people are dying; oh, and by the way I have seven days to live'_, just didn't exactly scream reassuring at ya'. Dean took a deep breath before speaking, knowing that there was no easy way to say this, "Well, yesterday, when we were in the Armstrong's house, and we were looking around Mary's room, I kinda came across a tape" Dean said and looked as his explanation only caused to fuel Sam's growing anger,

"What about the tape Dean? And why am I only hearing about it now?" Sam said as he walked closer to where Dean stood, still beside the phone, and that brought another question to Sam's list, "and who was on the phone Dean?"

Dean looked up at Sam and felt kinda guilty for not telling him, _but then he could have been dragged into this whole mess,_ Dean's inner protective brother shouted at him and it reinforced that he had made the right decision, "Might as well sit down Sammy, that was an awful lot of questions that ya' asked there" Dean said as he sat down on his own bed and watched as Sam glared at him from his towering form above him before sitting down and facing Dean on the opposite bed.

"First off it was only a hunch and I thought that there was no point in telling you anyways," Dean said, already in the defense, "the tape was in Mary's room, there was a symbol on it, thought I should check it out" as Dean said this he walked across the small and musky room and lifted up the tape before bringing it over and handing it to Sam, letting him inspect the symbol of the front of the disk. Dean sat down on his bed and watched as Sam's face scrunched up in concentration before his eyes meet Deans,

"That only answers half of my questions Dean. Who was on the phone?" Sam said, his voice laced with irritation. Sometimes he could slap Dean around the head for being so stupid. Sam looked over at Dean and saw him visibly swallow before opening his mouth to speak,

"Well, when we were at the library…" Dean started but was cut off abruptly by Sam,

"What does the library have to do with the phone call Dean?" Sam said, not wanting his brother to weave him some bullshit story, and for just once in his life, be honest with Sam.

"You'll know if you ever let me finish speaking without interrupting first Francis," Dean said, his voice rising slightly at his brothers unwillingness to let him finish a sentence, "as I was saying," he continued and shot his brother a grin at the look of annoyance that crossed Sam's features, "when we were at the library, and I was bored out of my mind, when I went for a walk I heard these two girls talkin'" Dean saw Sam's face start to turn red in anger,

"What the hell has you eavesdropping in a conversation got to do with the damn phone call?!" Sam shouted at Dean. Dean let out a long frustrated sigh,

"The girls, they knew the victim, Mary-Anne Armstrong, I _overheard,_" Dean stressed the word, _cause Dean Winchester didn't eavesdrop_, "they said she got a phone call and then exactly a week later she died" Sam nodded his head when Dean stopped speaking and got up and walked over to the table that sat in the far corner of the motel room and picked up the victim report for Mary-Anne,

"Wonder what was said?" Sam spoke his thought out loud before walking back over and sitting back down on the bed, "Maybe we could go to the library again, see if the girls are there, and talk to them, find out what was said in the phone call?" Sam said

"As much as I know you would love to spend another day at the library, ya' little geek," Dean joked and give Sam a grin which turned sour when he saw the scowl on Sam's face. He let out a sigh before speaking, "I don't think that's necessary Sparky, see I think the video and the phone call are connected"

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look before asking, "Why do ya' think that?" Dean thought for a brief second before speaking, knowing that it would be better to just saw this quickly and get it all out before Sam's blood pressure went through the roof, "I-kinda-watched-the-tape-and-got-a-phone-call-telling-me-I-was-gonna-die-in-seven-days" Dean took a gasp of breath and looked up in time to see Sam's blood pressure just about blow the whole motel room to pieces,

"You What!!" Sam shouted and Dean had to resist the urge to bring his hands up and cover his ears. Sam was now on his feet pacing a hole in front of Dean and shooting him angry glances every so often. Dean stood up and walked over to were Sam was now standing over by the table again, and laid a hand on his shoulder and give it a small pat,

"Come on Sam, we have seven days that's plenty of time to sort this mess out" Sam hand turned to face Dean now who had both hands by his side again, "And if not well, we always knew their were risks with this job and…" but Dean got cut off mid-sentence as Sam grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall, leaning down so he that their noses were nearly touching, while speaking in a low and dangerous voice,

"If you finish saying what I know you were about to say, you won't have to worry about having seven days left to live, cause I'll beat you to death right now" Dean looked into Sam's eyes and knew that he wasn't joking around.

Suddenly Dean's mouth broke into a grin and he let out a small laugh; this only made Sam angrier and he pushed him against the wall with more force, but the laughing didn't cease, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just," Dean's face took on a serious look and Sam felt some of his anger disappear, though to enough to let Dean out of his death grip, he was still pissed at him,

"What?" Sam's voice was not so low and dangerous anymore, and held a hint of concern,

"You actually think that you could beat my ass" Dean said and started grinning like a cat again, and slowly Sam started to laugh too while releasing his grip on him,

"Dude I could so kick your ass" Sam said as he moved away from Dean and pulled down the thin sheets of the motel bed and got in.

"Whatever you say Sammy" Dean said as he got into his bed also; pulling the covers up and turning off the small motel lamp that sat on the table between the two beds. He lay down on his stomach and his arm instinctively went under his pillow, his hand holding onto the handle of the knife that he always kept there.

Dean's final thoughts before drifting into sleep were that he could sort this mess out soon, or else Sammy would be leaving town without him.


End file.
